


'Twas But a Dream of Thee

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by TimberwolfIn the course of Sam's expressing his insecurities, Frodo and Sam take their relationship to another level.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	'Twas But a Dream of Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien's and his estate, not mine. Though they're certainly having a lot more fun now I've got my hands on them. So to speak. ;)
> 
> Story Notes: Based on, and continuing on from "Letters Over the Sea" -- many thanks to the original authors for letting me take their original premise and run with it. ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to Bron, for brainstorming this in the early days, to Zig for looking it over when it'd lain fallow for the better part of two years, and for Vands for the final beta.

Sam stirred in drowsy contentment at the first traces of dawn lit the sky, shifting slightly with a smile of reminiscence as the sand abrasions made themselves felt on his back, then stiffened as he realised he was alone.

Just to confirm, but not daring to open his eyes, he tentatively reached out with an arm. No Frodo.

He clearly remembered the events of the previous day, and night; and he was sure he'd not be curled up naked except for his cloak had it not happened; on the other hand, he was where he'd camped before.

Had he, he wondered, dreamt it all?

He opened his eyes. It was dark, except for the glowing embers of the camp fire. All he could see were the dim shapes of the ponies.

Barely daring to draw breath lest his fears be realised, he slowly sat up, looked around, and called out tentatively, "Frodo?" Then, when there was no answer, he climbed to his feet, drew a deep breath and called out louder, his voice trembling, *"Frodo?"*

"Here!" came the prompt answer from the bushes off to his right.

Sam sagged to the sand in his relief, his trembling hands pulling the cloak around him. Frodo found him there, huddled close to the fire, shaking all over.

"Sam, what is it?" he asked, taking him in his arms, drawing a corner of the cloak away, then wrapping it around them both. "Are you cold?"

Sam, despite the fact that his teeth were chattering, shook his head.

"You don't _feel_ cold," said Frodo, his hands sliding over Sam's skin. "But you're -- oh, Sam," he said as Sam recovered enough to clutch at him desperately. "Didn't you know where I was?"

"Thought I'd dreamt it all," he whispered into Frodo's shoulder as Frodo drew him close. "Woke up and thought I'd dreamt and we were still separate -- "

"Oh, my dearest," sighed Frodo, hugging him, if possible, even closer, one hand stroking his curls. "My poor dearest. I'm still here. Shh. I'm still here."

"This is ridiculous," gasped Sam. "I'm fine all these years, and _now_ you can't be out of my sight?"

"No, it makes sense," Frodo reassured him, rocking him gently. "Perfect sense. You said you were fine while I was over Sea?"

"Well, I acted fine," Sam said, beginning to see where this was going. "But I missed you like anything. And the longer it got the worse it got."

"And you never said a word to anyone about it?"

Sam shook his head. "Only to you in those letters."

Frodo nodded. "Well, there's your answer. You've kept it all in, or mostly in, for seven years -- now I'm back, of _course_ it's going to come out."

"But -- but I should be _joyous_ , not -- "

"And who gave me a lecture on keeping things to myself?" said Frodo to the surrounding trees.

"But -- "

"Don't you think the same applies to you, dear Sam?" said Frodo tenderly.

"Ah," said Sam. "But why aren't _you_ falling apart?"

"I don't know," said Frodo slowly. "Perhaps because I'm looking after you. Perhaps because," he continued as Sam lifted his head and opened his mouth to protest, "because I'm right where I want to be. And I am whole. For the first time in a long time, I am whole."

"So am I, Frodo," said Sam, accepting Frodo's offered kiss eagerly. "So am I. Ah, Frodo..." he sighed, wrapping himself even more tightly around Frodo.

"I did wake you up," said Frodo, running a hand down Sam's back and parting his legs to allow Sam to snuggle even closer.

"Hmm?" said Sam, his lips and attention occupied exploring the skin of Frodo's neck.

"I said," continued Frodo dreamily, his head tipping back, gasping as Sam's lips reached a particularly sensitive spot, "I _did_ wake you up. I shook you and -- oh -- said I had to find a bush and -- oh, _Sam_ \-- you said 'mhm' and rolled -- oh! -- over and I'm sorry, Sam, I thought I _had_ \-- mmm, Sam, _yes_ \-- woken you... "

"Maybe," Sam smiled down at him, tipping him onto his back and following him down, "I should -- mmm -- lie on top -- oh, that's nice -- of you so you have to -- mm, you feel so good -- tip me off?"

"That would suit me just fine," Frodo smiled up at him, then gasped and wrapped his arms around Sam as Sam set to work on him in earnest. Lying back, too overwhelmed to do more than respond to Sam's increasingly demanding caresses, his eyes suddenly popped open at a particular movement from Sam. "Sam -- just where were you proposing to _put_ that?"

Sam, coming to himself and realising just what he was doing, chuckled. "Sorry -- habit. I'll -- " He moved and Frodo's eyes widened at the resulting sensation.

"No don't," he said hurriedly. "Oh, my. What _was_ that?"

"I think they were your -- "

"Oh," said Frodo realising.

"Well, I never thought of -- " Sam floundered. "-- well, lasses don't -- "

"It's all right," said Frodo gently, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. "Try it again."

Sam did so, and _both_ hobbits' eyes widened at the resulting sensations.

"Oh my," said Sam, continuing his movements. "But it don't pinch them?" he asked anxiously.

"If it does," said Frodo, laughing but with eyes glittering with desire, "you'll be the first to know -- oh, *yes,"* he said as Sam pressed home again, his face dropping to kiss and lick Frodo's bare chest. "But I can't kiss you from here," he lamented.

"That's all right," Sam murmured, "do it later."

Frodo laughed, arching against Sam's thrusting, spreading his legs to allow for greater access until, at one particularly hard lunge, Frodo sucked in a breath and clutched at Sam.

"What?" said Sam panicked. "What'd I do?"

"I-don't-know," gasped Frodo, panting, "but *don't* stop -- _move,_ Sam!" he begged, grasping Sam by the buttocks and pulling him in, hard.

That was too much for Sam. Without any semblance of restraint, he ground himself against Frodo, a dim corner of his mind registering that Frodo, if his writhing and his gasps of passion and his cries of encouragement were any judge, was with him all the way.

Their eruption was more spectacular than any either of them had previously experienced, and before Sam had shuddered to a halt, Frodo had pulled him up and was kissing him with an intensity that made Sam's toes curl and his nether regions twitch.

"What did you just _do_ to me?" Frodo gasped once he'd recovered enough breath to speak.

"No idea," said Sam, wide-eyed. "I've never seen nowt like that before."

"Well can you -- ?"

"Of course," said Sam, reluctantly slipping off, then moving downwards, his lips kissing down Frodo's belly, over the smeared semen they had spread there.

"I didn't mean _right now_ necessarily," said Frodo, nevertheless sighing and stretching under Sam's caresses.

"Ah, but now I'm curious," Sam smiled up at him, then, parting Frodo's legs, felt around. "Let's see, here it was, behind -- " A gasp interrupted him. "That's it?"

"That's it," Frodo confirmed, dazed-eyed. "Where did you -- ?"

"Behind your -- " Sam explained, laying a finger along the spot, then pressing in. Frodo sucked in a breath, then gulped.

"You all right?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I nearly got hard again," Frodo explained. "And I thought I was done for the day."

"Ah," said Sam, massaging the area, enjoying the resulting twitches.

"Does it -- work on you -- I wonder?" Frodo got out with some difficulty.

"Let's get you hard, and we'll see," Sam smiled.

"Sam, you're _killing_ me," Frodo gasped.

"Does it hurt?" said Sam, alarmed.

"Feels so _good_ it hurts," Frodo explained.

"Ah," said Sam, nuzzling Frodo's hip, his fingers reducing him to writhing, gasping, cursing incoherence until Frodo's shaft lay erect against his stomach, not two inches from Sam's nose. He gave it a friendly nudge, then rolled on his back, grinning as Frodo made no move to reciprocate. "What? Don't _I_ get a turn?" he laughed.

Frodo opened one eye. "Give me a moment to recover -- after *that,"* he said firmly. Sam snickered, then rolled against Frodo, nuzzling him until Frodo stirred and, turning sideways, kissed down his body until his cheek was resting on the top of Sam's thigh, his hands exploring Sam's groin. "Around here, wasn't it?" he asked, his hands cradling Sam's sac in one hand.

"Frodo -- that feels wonderful -- but it was -- behind," Sam protested.

"I know," said Frodo, kissing his hip. "But that feels so nice from this end. I'll remember that," he reassured Sam, his fingers probing the soft skin behind.

He jerked back, startled, as Sam came fully erect and ejaculated, almost simultaneously. "Sam! Are you all right?" he asked his friend, who was lying there, gasping, eyes wide, totally limp.

"Now -- who's --- killing -- who?" Sam asked, once he'd recovered the powers of speech.

"Did I press too hard?" Frodo enquired, concerned.

Sam shook his head. "What -- _was_ that?" he enquired.

"I have no idea," said Frodo. "You're the experienced one here, remember?"

"Never -- tried nowt like _that_ before," Sam explained, glancing down as a very warm something pressed into his thigh. "Oh my. I left you hanging."

"I'll take care of it," Frodo reassured him.

"Another time," Sam said, making Frodo glance up at him and smile. "I want to try that on *you."*

"You already did," said Frodo.

"I meant *fingers,"* said Sam firmly, tugging him up. "Come on. Up where I can reach you. And see."

"Oh," said Frodo, visibly shivering at the possibility. "Here?" he asked.

"That's fine," said Sam, his fingers probing. "How's that?"

Frodo sucked in a breath, then nodded.

"Too hard?" asked Sam, pressing more firmly.

Frodo, beyond speech, shook his head.

"Too -- " Sam started to ask, pressing more firmly again, then laughing in delight as Frodo climaxed in spectacular fashion. He caught him, cradling him against his chest as Frodo toppled like a felled tree, kissing him on the lips as he tried to manhandle his dead weight.

As Frodo recovered enough to open his eyes, he beheld Sam's amused countenance, his hair sparkling in the firelight. "Oh dear. Did I get you?"

"And anything else within range," Sam confirmed, kissing him deeply.

Frodo returned the kiss eagerly, then, when they came up for air, said, "I think a wash is in order." Then, seeing Sam's eyes gleam at the possibilities, laughed, "Sam! I can't possibly recover _this_ soon."

"So?" replied Sam, his eyes twinkling. "We'll have a lot of fun trying."

Frodo burst out laughing, but got to his feet and hauled Sam after him with a kiss. "Come on, then."

Sam squeezed his hand, his eyes running over Frodo's body in what remained of the firelight in a way that made Frodo shiver with delight.

**END**


End file.
